


Kiss you where it's sore

by virginie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Inspired by Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they all needed, maybe, in the end.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 4,700 words. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss you where it's sore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snakeling in the Harry Holidays exchange on livejournal in 2008.
> 
> Written post Deathly Hallows. Epilogue compliant.

[Link to read 'Kiss you where it's sore'](64953)


End file.
